


what a blessing to feel your love

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [25]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: ashton comes home to some hot chocolate.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 2





	what a blessing to feel your love

Michael is curled up on the couch, watching the snow fall outside with a warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands when Ashton comes through the door. He turns and smiles a little bit at him, pulling his legs up onto the couch comfortably as he watches him amble in. Ashton shakes some snowflakes out of his damp hair, and Michael smiles a little more to himself as he takes another sip of his hot chocolate.

“Glad you’re home safe,” Michael says, watching Ashton as he steps out of his snowy boots. Ashton just laughs a little bit as he shrugs off his winter coat, hanging it up. “Was starting to get a little bit worried about it getting too slick out there. Do you want some hot chocolate? I made it in the crockpot so it’s nice and warm still.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Ashton sighs, and Michael peels himself off of the couch just as Ashton sits down. He makes his way into the kitchen, humming to himself as he pulls Ashton’s favorite mug down off of the shelf and scooping some of the hot chocolate into the mug for him. He indulges a little and puts a little bit of whipped cream on the top (which he knows he will fret about but he doesn’t really care right now) before bringing it over to him.

“Just for you,” he grins, setting it down on the coffee table in front of him. Ashton smiles up at him, his hands sliding over Michael’s arms before pulling him down onto his lap playfully. Michael lets out a soft noise of surprise, cheeks pink as he feels Ashton’s chilly fingers through the fabric of his sweater.

“Missed you today,” Ashton breathes softly, brushing some hair out of Michael’s face, and Michael just smiles back at him and leans into his touch. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my job to pieces, but I miss you when I’m gone.”

“I miss you when you’re gone too,” he grins. “Less so when I’m at work too. But I still miss you either way.” Ashton lets out a soft chuckle before leaning up and kissing Michael softly on his pink mouth, his icy touch sending electric shocks through Michael’s skin as he drags his fingers along his jawline. He sighs into it a little bit, his own fingers threading into Ashton’s hair easily as he kisses him back lazily.

“Hey,” Ashton says softly, his other hand on his sleeve as he pulls away from the kiss, “why are you wearing my sweater?” Michael responds to this with a little bit of a grin, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s cheek.

“Because it smells like you,” he hums a little bit, settling onto his lap as he stretches his legs out over the couch. Ashton blushes a little bit but smiles at him, pulling him closer and pressing another soft kiss to his cheek.

“You’re lucky you look cute in it,” he hums. “That’s my favorite.” Michael just shrugs a little bit, picking his hot chocolate up off of the coffee table and sipping it.

“I know, and it smells the most like you. That’s why this was the one that I picked.” Ashton reaches for his own hot chocolate, pulling his arm from around Michael, making him pout a little bit. Ashton chuckles a bit, swiping his index finger through the whipped cream that Michael had graciously topped it with, placing a dollop on the tip of Michael’s nose. He scrunches it up in retaliation, and Ashton laughs a little more, sipping his and effectively getting some on his nose as well. Michael grins as he wipes the whipped cream off of Ashton’s nose, licking it off his fingertip before doing the same with his own, and Ashton lets out a soft groan.

“You better cut that out or I’m going to have to get the whole can,” he hums, and Michael just grins as he sets his mug back on the table.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
